1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gutter insert device and to a method for lining a gutter with the device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gutter insert device shaped to to fit the gutter hollow channel and formed of a foam, and to a method of using the insert device to substantially fill a gutter hollow channel to resist accumulation of leaves, sticks and other debris therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutters and downspouts are designed to carry rainfall water off a roof system in a manner that prevents water from penetrating the roof system and cause the water to be directed away from home or building in a planned manner.
Excess rainwater that is not properly carried away can cause the roof to rot, undesirable stains on the brickwork and masonry, the foundation of a home or building to erode and flooding at a lower level or basement of a home or building.
Over the years, property owners have installed metal and plastic screens on their gutters in an attempt to keep the leaves and debris out, however smaller debris can still enter and collect therein. Some cleaning has always been necessary, and the screens make cleaning the gutter significantly more difficult. Moreover, leaves, pine needles and other debris tend to collect on the screens leaving an unsightly mess and holding damaging moisture against roof decking and fascia.
Within the last several years, newer ideas have been developed to improve gutter performance, a number of which involve a complete seamless gutter system. Most of these utilize gravity and the surface tension properties of water to draw water into the gutter system while preventing most debris from entering the gutter system. Some of these systems work reasonably well, but often involve the alteration of the original roof design, in some instances an extremely costly solution.
A number of other commercial products are also available for screening or protecting rain gutters. These include CINCH Gutter Guards from Guttertop Solutions of Dayton, Ohio, Gutter TOPPER from GutterTopper LTD, of Amelia, Ohio, Gutter HELMET from American Metal Products of Dayton, Ohio, the HALLET Gutter Cutter from Hallet ENTERPRISES from Crawfordsville, Ind., THE WEDGE downspout screen from Avlis Products of Templeton, Calif., and FLO-FREE Gutter Inserts from D.C.I. Company of Clifton Heights, Pa.
Another recent development involves the use of foamed plastics to prevent debris build up. Some foamed plastics have exceptional water draining capabilities and the ability to deflect leaves and debris. These recent developments, for the most part, have not considered the negative long term effects of Ultra-Violet radiation from the sun which will break down the foamed plastics structure and cause product failure within six to eight months and to oxidize and disappear within 24 months.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved gutter-protecting method and insert device for preventing leaves, debris and other materials from accumulating in gutters. In particular, there is a need for an improved gutter-protecting insert device which is easy to install, is long-lasting, and allows water to flow through while keeping the majority of the debris out.